1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to letter opener devices for opening envelopes and to devices for cutting sheet-like materials such as paper sheets.
2. Background of the Invention
Documents and other sheet-like elements are often received in an envelope. Letter openers, generally in the form of a knife having a handle and blade, are used to open the envelope. Documents or other sheet-like elements such as letters, bills, flyers, and coupons are usually enclosed in such envelopes. Occasionally, a section or sections of a sheet need to be separated from the rest of the sheet. In these circumstances, scissors are usually used to cut out the desired section or sections. At the office or home, it is sometimes inconvenient to open the envelope with a letter opener, and then cut portions of the enclosed material with scissors. Fewer operating steps may be required to open an envelope and cut the enclosed sheet or sheets if a single device is capable of performing both these functions. Also, the inconvenience of locating both devices is somewhat reduced by having a single device which can open envelopes and separate sections of the sheet.
A problem often arises when using scissors to remove an interior section of a paper sheet without cutting the exterior portion. For example, binders for sales presentations and reports may include a front cover display sheet. The display sheet is generally presented in a pleasing manner by including a presentation frame, and the frame can be formed by removing the mid-portion of a paper sheet. If scissors are used to remove the mid-portion, at least a single cut through the frame has to be made in order to remove the mid-portion of the sheet. Other devices such as a knife-like cutter can be used, but they present other problems.
In addition to convenience, a safety issue arises when using knife-like letter openers, and when using scissors or knife-like cutters to cut sheet-like materials. At home, class rooms, and other places where children are present, these devices can present a dangerous situation due to the relatively long and pointed blade of knife-like letter openers, the relative long cutting edges and pointed tips of the two opposing scissors blades, and the relatively long, sharp, and pointed blade of a knife-like cutter.
Another problem which has not been resolved is the ability to conveniently and safely carry both a letter opener and a sheet-like material cutter. Often times, a need arises to open an envelope or cut portions of a paper sheet when away from the home or office. For example, coupons may be provided at the grocery market which need to be cut and separated prior to use. The shopper usually does not have scissors available to separate the printed coupon portion from the paper sheet and tries to improvise by folding the paper sheet along the dotted lines to form a crease, and tears along the crease. If the coupon is torn improperly, the shopper may discard the coupon rather than redeeming it at the cashier. Another situation where a carry-type sheet-like material cutter would be desirable is cutting newspaper articles when away from the home or office.
Carrying a separate letter opener and scissors in the front shirt pockets, coat pockets, or pant pockets can be uncomfortable and dangerous. The convenience and safety requirements are somewhat reduced when these devices can be carried in a briefcase, day-planner, purse, handbag, backpack, or the like. However, it is still preferable to carry as few items as possible, and also to carry items which are relatively small and lightweight. Reducing the number of items can be partially resolved by carrying multi-purpose devices. There is also the possibility of being pricked by the knife-like letter opener or scissors when searching for an item carried in the above mentioned bags.
The problem of conveniently and safely carrying a letter opener is resolved to a limited extent in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,419. This application describes a letter opener having a flat and rectangularly shaped body with a utility type razor blade mounted between the body and an envelope flap insertion point. This letter opener can be easily carried in the pocket or bag without the possibility of being injured because the blade is relatively inaccessible to the operator. The body is formed from a molded plastic material and is suitable for being hand held by virtue of its size and light weight. However, the device described in the application is not designed to separate sections of sheet-like materials such as paper sheets.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a device which can open letters and cut sheet-like materials in a quick, easy, and safe manner. A need also exists for providing such a device which can be conveniently and safely carried in a pocket or bag.